guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abaddon
General Abaddon is the name of a dark fallen god that was outcast by the Gods of Tyria long ago and exiled to the Realm of Torment. He was formerly the God of Water and Knowledge. Location Realm of Torment * Abaddon's Gate (Mission) Skills Used * * * Notes Abaddon can only be damaged when he is chained down in a vulnerable state. The Casting Out of Abaddon Abaddon was formerly the God of Water and Knowledge. When the gods gave the sentient races of Tyria (world) the gift of magic, it was Abaddon who represented the gods and handled the actual distribution. However, Abaddon gave out this gift a little too freely and indiscriminately, which fueled the greed that caused the sentient races to abuse it and wage massive wars against each other. King Doric went to Arah and begged the gods to bring peace. Against the opposition of Abaddon, the other five gods created the Bloodstones to split up the four schools of magic, which would suppress its abuse. Abaddon was angered by this and he gathered his strongest followers, the Margonites, to assault the weak spot of the Rift so he could overthrow the other five gods. Although Abaddon was strong enough to defeat the joint forces of two gods, he still could not withstand the power of all five gods united. In the end he was defeated and imprisoned in the Realm of Torment, never to interfere with worldly matters again. The site of that great battle is now known as the the Mouth of Torment. After the war, the five gods erased all mention of Abaddon and his deeds from monuments and historical records. Curiously, there is still a location named Abaddon's Mouth. The Scriptures of Abaddon ]] This excerpt from the Scriptures of Abaddon can be found as an inscription on the empty Statue pedestal of Abaddon in the Gate of Torment: Another section of the Scriptures is revealed in the Guild Wars Nightfall manual: :The Day shall come when the Lord of Secrets :Will be freed of his Tormented Prison :When the other gods will quail before his power :And Night will fall on the living world ::- Scriptures of Abaddon Other notes In the Nightfall campaign, Spearmarshal Kormir suspects that Varesh Ossa and General Kahyet, her respected mentor and loyal officer, are worshippers of this deity and are trying to bring about its return. It also seems that his forces were behind the trouble at the Dragon Festival and the Ruins of the Tombs of the Primeval Kings as a way to invade Tyria and Cantha. Trivia *Abaddon is Hebrew and means "doom" or "destruction". In the Bible it denotes both a location (the underworld / hell), as well as a creature (the "Angel of the Abyss"). For more information see the Wikipedia article about Abaddon. *Standing on the bridge (or near to it) in Abaddon's Gate (Mission) and using the /dance emote before engaging Abaddon will cause him to do a little dance of his own (including the fingers-across-the-eyes move from the male warrior's dance) before slaying your entire party. The video can be seen here. (Note that /dancenew does not trigger Abaddon's animations).'' *Abaddon's appearance bears striking similarities to Andross, the main villain from Star Fox. category:Gods